Neville's Lost His Diary!
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: Neville writes a diary. Draco finds this diary. Snape reads this diary to the class. Certain people become offended by diary's content. Stuff happens.
1. Notebook

**Disclaimer: No, I cannot take credit for the charies that take part in this tale. I can, however, ask that you worship my goddess, J.K. Rowling, for she is their sole creator.  
  
CHAPTER ONE- NOTEBOOK  
  
"RON! Why are you eating three pieces of toast at one time?" Hermione Granger exclaimed, looking at Ron Weasley in disgust as he snarfed down toast across from her at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I'm 'ungry," Ron declared, as bits of bread spewed out of his mouth. "And I like toast!"  
  
"Well, it's awfully disgusting. Can't you just eat one piece at a time?"  
  
Harry Potter shook his head. "Oh, hush it, the both of you! It's toast! It isn't a big deal. Right, Neville?"  
  
He turned to face Neville Longbottom, who obviously was not listening.  
  
Neville was slowly rocking back and forth, his sapphire eyes fixed upon the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh, Neville?" Harry snapped his fingers in Neville's face. Neville paid him no attention.  
  
"NEV!" Ron shouted. "What ARE you staring at?"  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed Neville's gaze to see what he was acting so oddly about.  
  
Directly behind Ron, a very obnoxious voice was heard, and though the Great Hall was very noisy, this person's voice was louder than all of the students put together.  
  
It belonged to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"The stupid wally!" Draco declared snobbishly, drawing his nose up and smirking with great insolence. "Listen to this, it's a poem: 'She's.. Helpful- Educated- Reasonable- Mellow- Interesting- One of a kind- Nice- Extremely attractive'. That spells HERMIONE!"  
  
All of the Slytherins listening to Malfoy's droning posh accent laughed hysterically.  
  
"'Attractive'?" scoffed Draco. "Not what I would call 'attractive '!"  
  
Hermione was suddenly very curious about what was going on. "Who wrote that, please, Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, well, well... Mudblood Granger wants to know who exactly finds her attractive," Malfoy sneered. "I don't blame her. It mustn't happen often." He and his mates guffawed. When they finished, Malfoy added," Ah- I don't think you WANT to know. Are you sure?.." They laughed some more.  
  
"What do you THINK?" Harry asked snappishly, knowing that something was definitely going on. "She asked you, didn't she?"  
  
Malfoy ignored Harry, and said in a sing song voice," I wouldn't want to know if I were you!"  
  
"It's probably no one," Ron snarled, making a fist. "Quit taking the piss, Malfoy!"  
  
Neville made a noise as though he were being smothered with a pillow.  
  
"I'm not lying," Malfoy grinned, waving to them with a black, leather bound diary. "I'll tell her. Just don't take out your anger on me, Granger! Your secret admirer (who should be kept secret, believe me) is NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"  
  
The Great Hall seemed to explode with laughter. Hermione blushed.  
  
Neville cried out in agony, and hid his face in his cloak. He ducked, but unfortunately landed in his flapjacks.  
  
Ron choked on his toast, his face turning red.  
  
"Bless `ye! Are 'ye all right?" asked Seamus Finnigan, pounding Ron on the back.  
  
"Stop it, he's fine," mumbled Harry, looking a bit bewildered.  
  
Draco strode over to their table.  
  
"Oh, so I see that this sweet, little diary has caused quite a stir," he sniggered, swinging the journal about in his pale fingers.  
  
"Give it here, Malfoy," snarled Harry, for what seemed to be the thirty- thousandth time, jumping up from the table.  
  
Draco turned away from Harry in complete boredom, and spoke to the still- coughing Ron instead: "You know, Weasley? If you have to hurl slugs again, under the table would be the best place to do it, for all our sakes."  
  
Ron swallowed his wad of toast in one gulp. "Say that again, Rat- Face."  
  
Draco smiled coolly," You know, Weasley? If you have to hurl slugs aga-"  
  
Ron stood up, cracking his knuckles, and advancing on Malfoy.  
  
"Temper, temper." Draco shook his head.  
  
"GIVE NEVILLE THE DIARY," Harry commanded through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron swung at Draco, who ducked, and said innocently," Well, where is he, then?"  
  
He heard Neville's muffled sobs coming from the plate of pancakes.  
  
"Hello," Draco smirked, ripping his cloak from over his head.  
  
Neville snapped upward, bits of butter and syrup on his cloak.  
  
"Next time that you devote a diary to your Mudblood lover, try not to leave it on a desk, in a classroom, where others may find it. Here you go," Draco smiled, tossing the notebook at Neville's face. "Fat ass," he muttered.  
  
Ron made a move to attack him once more.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Mr. Weasley?" McGonnagal stood over him, frowning sternly.  
  
"Not here, Professor. Maybe you should follow Malfoy to the Slytherin table. You'll find big problems there."  
  
McGonnagal spoke sharply, her face as straight as her ebony hair, which was drawn up into a tight bun. "Keep those hands to yourself, Mr. Weasley, and perhaps Mr. Malfoy and yourself will not have quite so many conflicts." She walked back to the teachers' table, once again too late to witness what had really occurred.  
  
Ron thought about talking, but instead sat down again.  
  
Neville's face was once again buried in his robe.  
  
"Oh, come now, Neville. It's over. And there's bacon here now!" Harry coaxed the still humiliated Neville.  
  
"I'm never leaving this spot!" protested Neville in a small, timid whisper. "Never! Send an owl to my Gran, would you please, and tell her that I'm coming home."  
  
"It's not as bad as all of that! Don't be a prat!" Dean Thomas declared, who had been surveying the happenings silently until then.  
  
Ron was staring at Neville's shape with a less than thrilled expression. He sat chomping on a piece of bacon, and he didn't even taste it. He continued to crack his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said quietly. "Malfoy isn't worth getting so upset over!"  
  
Ron grumbled something that sounded remarkably like," ..Coniferous fir trees, I'd like to chop them.."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.  
  
"It's not about Malfoy," Ron muttered.  
  
"What's wrong with Ron?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh, something about Malfoy," Hermione replied, shrugging. "Now, Neville, it's all right. Get out from under there, and finish your breakfast.  
  
"YES, Neville," Ron said suddenly, with much sarcasm. "Come and join the table! We'd just ADORE to have you back with us!"  
  
With that, Ron stalked off, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Ron! Oy, wait up!" Harry called, running to catch up with him.  
  
Hermione stared at the shuddering form that was Neville. "Don't be embarrassed," she told him. "Everyone has their secrets. Malfoy's just a jerk. He loves to put others down, so don't give him the satisfaction that he craves. I want you to pick yourself up, and hold your head high. Act like you don't care."  
  
"But I do care," sobbed Neville. "I can't let you see me!"  
  
"But, Neville," she replied," I'm looking at you right now."  
  
Neville cried harder.  
  
Hermione patted his shoulder and asked," Whose classroom did you leave this in?"  
  
"I.. think.. it.. was.. Snape's," Neville gasped.  
  
Hermione nodded, sure that she was beginning to understand what had happened. "I'm sure we'll find out if Snape was behind this," she murmured, shaking her head. "We've got Potions second period today. Now, get up, Neville. It's time to get to class."  
  
Neville got up very slowly and walked behind Hermione with his cloak still over him. He stumbled and fell upon his face. 


	2. Nothing Worse

CHAPTER TWO- NOTHING WORSE  
  
By the time that second period rolled around, Neville was not quite as humiliated. But Ron had been extremely quiet. No one seemed to notice him.  
  
The students took their seats hurriedly, because Professor Severus Snape did not tolerate tardies. In fact, he didn't tolerate much of anything. He had a consequence for nearly every action in the world. Once, he gave Harry a detention for sneezing without warning. That was just something that was expected in his classroom.  
  
When Hermione walked into the classroom, Draco pointed her out and sang loudly ," Here comes the bride! With Muggle Pride!" The Slytherins screamed with laughter.  
  
Delighted at his large audience, Malfoy sort of skipped over to Neville and inquired," Have you asked your family if you can marry a non- magic girl, Longbottom? I'm not certain if your mad grandmother would approve, unless she's been recruited, and then, she's no better."  
  
The Slytherins hooted, because, as everyone knew, Neville's grandma was all for muggle peace. Neville turned scarlet, although he knew that this was nothing to be ashamed about.  
  
Malfoy drew his wand, joking," Looks like Longbottom didn't buy you a ring, Granger! Don't worry! Perhaps if you ask nicely, I can conjure one for you!"  
  
Ron bellowed, "PERHAPS I CAN SHOVE THAT WAND UP YOUR-"  
  
Just then, Snape slithered out of his office. Ron fell silent.  
  
"Weasley, you have just been awarded a detention for verbal harassment. Now, you have a free pass to help Mr. Filch clean the girls' bathroom. Apparently, Myrtle's flooded it again," Severus jeered tightly in his calm, deep voice.  
  
Instead of protesting as he usually did, Ron simply shrugged and sat down.  
  
Snape looked befuddled, but in a subtle way. He was used to getting back talk from Ron. "And- five points from Gryffindor for trying to soften me up."  
  
"That's not fair!" Harry declared.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Will you be joining Weasley in toilet- cleaning?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I will be."  
  
"Oh." Snape looked at him blankly. "In that case then, be at Filch's office at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow night. Now, Malfoy." Snape put on a entirely expression. "Are you all right?"  
  
Draco smirked and Ron, and then made a painful face at Severus. "I'm okay, it's just that I'm not used to hearing profanity."  
  
"Ooh, your daddy might have to scrub your ears out," Harry whispered. He grinned at Ron, but Ron sighed and turned away.  
  
Without noticing (fortunately), Snape droned on. "Back to business. Today, we will be making an Telihassus potion, which is an ancient goblin remedy for healing bruises. I hope you took good notes yesterday, because we will be working free of book today."  
  
Hermione looked delighted, a few people gasped, and someone in the back row coughed.  
  
"So," Snape continued," Take out your potions notebook, and let us begin." He paused, and then looked at Neville with a strange, sugar- coated smile. "Ah. Notebook.. That reminds me! Mr. Longbottom, I found a notebook of yours from our Tuesday class. It was black, fairly small.. anyhow, I had your friend Mr. Malfoy take it to you. Did you receive it?"  
  
Neville thought about telling Snape that Malfoy was NOT his friend, but he decided against it and nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you have it with you today?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape was looking more and more over-joyed. "Why don't you give it to me? Since you are such an excellent student, I would very much like to read your notes to the class for a little review."  
  
A hush fell over the classroom. Everyone was watching intently. Pansy Parkinson got a fit of giggles as Draco stifled a chortle, understanding what was taking place.  
  
"Erm- Professor? It isn't the same-"  
  
"Pass it here, Longbottom. No excuses- I know you're flattered," Snape said dryly.  
  
Hermione spoke up with," What he's trying to say is-"  
  
"SHUT up, Ms. Granger, and give someone else a chance."  
  
"But, it's-"  
  
"You as well, Potter."  
  
Neville cleared his throat and tried again, this time fibbing," Professor? I don't think my notes are very good."  
  
"Nonsense! I am assured that they are exemplary." Snape turned to Malfoy, who was waving his arm around in the air. "Yes?"  
  
Draco slowly pulled his hand down. "I happened to glance at Longbottom's notes, sir. I wouldn't just call them 'exemplary'. I would call them brilliant, perfect- better than anything his girlfriend's written." He turned to sneer at Hermione, and then smiled at Neville. "Well done!"  
  
"Let us read it then," Snape called, though confused at the last bit. A Slytherin girl named Blaise Zabini, who sat in front of Neville, snatched the diary and got up to hand it to Snape.  
  
Malfoy clapped. The whole lot of the Slytherins started applauding. Neville sank downward.  
  
"Hush, hush. I want you to hear this," Snape remarked, pawing through the pages. "Ah. This is titled 'My Study Buddy'. This is sounding quite charming all ready! Let me see.." He began reading very sluggishly, so that every single word hung in the dank air:  
  
" 'Hermione Granger is ever so gorgeous, and even more kind and helpful than that! When ever I need help in class, she's always there. She helps me study, and she is my helper for Potions class. When I'm having a rough time, she is by my side, and no one else understands. I think I love her. When I look at her, I always want to kiss her, which makes it very hard to concentrate. After lessons, when-' " Snape broke off with a slight gasp, trying to act surprised. "Oh, dear! I must be mistaken! This isn't your notes notebook, at all?"  
  
Neville did not answer. He looked as though he was either dead, or asleep.  
  
People in the classroom were hysterical. Even some Gryffindors thought it amusing. Harry and Hermione looked angry though, and Ron looked as though he might murder someone.  
  
"Longbottom," Snape said quietly, striding down the aisle and smacking his hand upon the desk. Neville flinched. "I'm really sorry for the mix up."  
  
"Big deal," Harry muttered.  
  
Snape set the diary down upon Neville's desk, saying," That teaches you to be such a dunderhead all of the time! Maybe if you would stop dreaming, you wouldn't be failing my class! Now, sit up, and earn a better grade," he snapped.  
  
The lesson was (more or less) resumed. 


	3. Meddle

CHAPTER THREE- MEDDLE  
  
After Snape's class, it was time to go to History of Magic, with the incredibly boring Professor Binns. But at least Binns paid no one any attention, so he would not be adding onto the chaos of the Diary Incident.  
  
But as the Gryffindors walked through the hall to class, the diary was the gossip of the morning.  
  
"So, Neville," Lavender Brown began, trying to fall into step with him. "You like Hermione? That is SO cute!"  
  
"You should ask her out," Pavarti Patil added, walking on Neville's other side.  
  
He appeared to be claustrophobic.  
  
Further down the hallway, Millicent Bulstrode scoffed," Wow, Hermione! You're so lucky someone likes you, even if it's Nerdville Geekbottom!" She and a group of Slytherin girls tittered.  
  
"Oh, shut your face, Bulk-strode," Harry retorted. "As if anyone's crushing on you!"  
  
"You know, Potter," Pansy started, making sure that her cleavage was showing, because everyone had turned to hear her comment. "It's funny that you're trying to defend Granger, when in reality, we all know that you have a thing for Neville."  
  
Though stupid and uncalled for, this statement struck most of the teenage bystanders as comedy at its best.  
  
Ron was silent.  
  
"Would you do something, PLEASE?" Harry asked Ron angrily. "Punch someone in the nose if you have to, but act NORMAL!"  
  
Ron paid him no attention and continued walking toward Binns' classroom.  
  
It was all too much for Hermione when Seamus Finnigan began to sing in his crazy, Irish- way ," Oh, 'Ermione and Neville sitting in a tree! K-I- S-S-I-N-"  
  
"STOP IT," she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The nutty grin fell off of Seamus' face. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
  
Hermione grabbed Neville by the arm. "Let's go, Neville. We're going to see Headmaster Dumbledore."  
  
"Why?" asked Neville.  
  
"Because Professor Snape should get into trouble! It's his fault that we're both getting such awful attention, and I hate to say it, but I think he wants it that way! Dumbledore will stop this before it gets any worse!"  
  
Neville shook his head rapidly. "No. I won't go. Professor Dumbledore will want to read what I wrote to see why it caused such a stir, and I never should have written that stuff because now everyone knows and they all think it's funny, and I just don't feel comfortable- that's all."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Neville, Dumbledore, will NOT want to read your diary."  
  
Neville looked very put out as he said," Well, I don't want to go to the Headmaster's office. I want to go to bed."  
  
"I'd go to bed if I were you," snapped Ron with a look of hatred.  
  
"I'm going to Dumbledore's now," Hermione announced, "if anyone would like to come."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Bloody Hell, Hermione! You don't have to get so worked up over a stupid, little journal! That is so dumb! It isn't like he really likes you. He's just writing about you. Big freaking deal," Ron finished meanly.  
  
"Uh- now YOU'RE taking the piss, Ron. Of course Neville likes her," Harry exclaimed, nudging Ron in the shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just becoming sick of this whole, bloody thing."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Ron clenched his teeth. "It's disgusting! Just because Neville wrote a few words down that happened to go together, everyone's turning into BLOODY NUTTERS! Is there ANY excitement around here? Are you all so BORING that you think it's a wonder to say 'Oh, yes! I get excited around my study buddy!' Whoo, big deal," he repeated, now shouting. "That's really something."  
  
The entire group was shocked. For once, Hermione had nothing to say. Harry was alarmed, and Neville kept blinking like he might cry again. This was really not his day.  
  
Ron looked down at the floor and up again. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit.. Angry... At Snape. And Malfoy. Yes. Angry. Sorry, all."  
  
With that, he turned and walked into Binns' class. 


	4. Forgave But Won't Forget

CHAPTER FOUR- FORGAVE BUT WON'T FORGET  
  
After third period had reached its end, the gossip about Hermione and Neville was old news, and everyone was tired of it. Everyone except for Draco, that is.  
  
He was still trying to make people laugh by tormenting Neville, but even the Slytherins were getting sick of it. Marcus Flint told Malfoy he'd beat him with a Quidditch bat if he brought the subject up again.  
  
At least it was time for lunch, everyone's favorite subject. That day, steak and kidney pie was the main course. Hermione, Harry, and Ron eagerly sat down in their usual spot.  
  
"Well, I can't wait for this day to be over," Hermione declared while buttering her pie.  
  
"I agree," Ron nodded, finally looking normal.  
  
It gave everybody great comfort to then hear him say 'please pass the rolls.'  
  
Harry did so with a big grin upon his face.  
  
"You know what?" Ron inquired, mouth once again full of bread- matter. "I'll bet you twenty Galleons that Malfoy's got a diary devoted to Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
"Yeah," Neville smiled, looking relieved. "I'll bet he does!"  
  
"It would be just like Malfoy to harass a person because he's afraid people will find out that he does the same thing!" Harry added, nodding.  
  
Seamus and Dean, who were sitting close by, joined in the conversation that was becoming a Bash Draco Malfoy Festival.  
  
It was almost as jolly as Christmas.  
  
***  
  
When the day was done and supper was through with, Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room to study. Harry and Ron stayed in the Great Hall, getting thirds on dessert.  
  
The commons were bright and cheery that night, as there had been a fire lit in the fireplace. Hermione sat down on one of the velvet chairs, sighing in comfort, and opened her copy of 'Plenty of Plants: A Herbology Guide'.  
  
Suddenly, she heard rustling paper. She looked up. There was Neville, sitting on the couch in the far corner.  
  
"Nev," she gasped," I didn't even see you there!"  
  
"Sorry I scared you," he returned seriously. "I just didn't want to- you know, bother you."  
  
"'S all right," she smiled, lifting up her book bag and settling down beside him. "What are you doing up here so early?" she questioned, closing her book for the moment, because his wide- eyed expression was something that could not be ignored.  
  
She then noticed that he was writing in his diary once again. He tossed it down, blushing.  
  
"Haven't you got enough sense to quit carrying that thing around?" Hermione joked.  
  
Neville shrugged. "I guess not."  
  
They had a laugh, Neville rather nervously.  
  
Neville quit giggling and fell solemn. "You hate me now, don't you? You think I'm a dunderhead, like the rest."  
  
"Neville, you're my friend! Why would I hate you?"  
  
He looked away. "Well, I didn't mean for you to hear those things, so now you're probably mad at me but it's okay because I understand because sometimes I'm mad at me too, like now." He paused to draw a breath.  
  
Hermione arched her eyebrows. "Don't be mad at yourself. Everybody feels those.. feelings about somebody, so don't be humiliated any more. Like I said, you're a good mate of mine and I wouldn't get angry at you for something as silly as that. It's all Malfoy's fault though. Snape's as well. So don't blame yourself."  
  
"But they're right!" Neville exclaimed. "I always forget things and mess things up. Gran's right! I am a suffering fool!" He buried his face in his hands, ears a furious crimson.  
  
"Don't say those awful things," commanded Hermione sternly. "You made a mistake and left the journal, that's all."  
  
"I make mistakes three times every ten minutes," he told her. "I counted once," he added, by way of explanation. "I know I'm being a real pathetic duffer, and I hate to complain, but this is just so terrible!" His shoulders shook.  
  
Hermione tsked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better."  
  
Suddenly, he perked up. "Well, there is one thing.." He trailed off.  
  
Hermione was surprised that his spirits were lifted so quickly. She eyed him suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
Neville blushed again . "It's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
Hermione rolled her dark brown eyes to the ceiling. "Just tell me. I'll tell you if I think it's stupid."  
  
"Ummm.. All right," he began slowly. " Do you think that there's any chance that you could give me a- well, a you know? A snog?" He bit his lip as his own eyes searched the carpet.  
  
"A snog?" Hermione declared, feeling very much like a duffer. She should have known that he would crave something like that, being a teenage boy, but Hermione seldom though that way. That was the one subject she new nothing about: Love.  
  
"Just one," Neville said quickly. "And a fast one. I think about it all of the time." He stopped and looked ashamed once more. "If I- I don't ask, I'll never get one."  
  
"All right, I guess," Hermione hesitated. "I don't know what I'm doing, but, okay.."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him briskly on the lips. It was friendly, but frankly, Hermione could not see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Crikey, that was great!" Neville exclaimed, looking happier than he ever had before in his entire life. "Do you think-"  
  
"I only agreed to one," Hermione said quickly, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Agreed to one what?" asked a voice.  
  
The two of them looked up. Ron and Harry entered the commons, walking toward the couch in the back.  
  
"What did you agree to?" Ron repeated, staring at them with a smile in response to Hermione's laughter.  
  
Hermione and Neville glanced at each other and tittered.  
  
"Neville was feeling a bit dispirited, so I gave him a kiss to cheer him up," she explained, shaking her head, knowing Ron would make fun of them.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Instead, he got awfully quiet and frowned. There was complete silence for all of three seconds. Then, Ron began to rant.  
  
"So, first you had to get ALL the attention, eh, Neville? 'You're so sweet! You like Hermione! Blah blah BLAH!' But did you REALLY have to KISS her?" shouted Ron, coming forward, his face ironically calm. "And I'll just sit and watch, and I'll say 'Well done! Good show!' because that's the way that I am. Ron, the one who ends up in the shadows no matter how hard he tries to see the light. Well, I've tried to hide it. I tried acting normal, I tried shutting up, I tried being angry. But it's always the same, isn't? It always ends up the same. Except now I'm FURIOUS!"  
  
"Why?" Harry declared. It was obvious that the other two, with their open- mouthed and dazed expressions, were thinking the same thing. Neville and Hermione stood up, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I've had enough! I'm sick and tired of being Ron Weasley!"  
  
Suddenly, Ron charged Neville, flailing his fists about. Neville fell backward , as Harry ran and grabbed Ron round the shoulders, pulling his hands behind his back.  
  
"Lemme go," Ron hollered, as he tried to wrench himself free from Harry's grip.  
  
"CALM DOWN," yelled Harry. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron spat, still struggling to free his fists, which were ready to bash someone's face in.  
  
Neville was backed up against the couch, looking terrified.  
  
"He's gone mad," Hermione remarked, gazing at Ron in confusion.  
  
Harry shook his head, having put two and two together. "I know what this is about. You fancy Hermione, Ron."  
  
"I don't fancy any one," Ron shouted. "Get your hands off of me!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Harry sighed. "Now, promise you won't murder Neville?"  
  
Ron spoke angrily," I don't think I can resist that.. Two- timing, traitor!" He began to wrestle Harry again.  
  
Hermione stood in front of Neville's cowering form. "Ron," she declared, " No one's a traitor! He asked for a kiss, and I gave it to him. I suggest you snap out of what ever snit you're in and join our planet, because this is growing very tiring, especially since what happened with the diary isn't even your business."  
  
"NOT MY BUSINESS?" Ron roared. "NOT MY BUSINESS? First of all, let me tell you that unless you've got me all figured out, you cannot tell me that this isn't my business! Second of all, can you blame me for being sulky? The only thing I heard all day was 'Neville loves Hermione'. It was revolting."  
  
"Then speak to Draco Malfoy if you've got a problem," Harry said coolly. "Neville didn't do anything. He wrote down private thoughts, which Draco then told to the entire Great Hall. Neville was devastated. How rude of you to think of yourself."  
  
Ron laughed snidely. "Isn't THAT funny? HARRY POTTER is telling ME not to think of myself!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry growled.  
  
"You know perfectly well what it means," Ron said. "Why even ask."  
  
"Stop it, you jerk!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
At that moment, a group of people trudged in, led by Percy Weasley.  
  
"Are you all right, everybody?" Percy asked, looking concerned. "We heard quite a bit of shouting."  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
Fred shook his head. "Leave them alone, and they revolt."  
  
"And throw spell books out of windows," George added.  
  
"Frisk each other madly on broomsticks and cause trouble," Fred put in. "Total anarchy."  
  
"Nasty buggers," George sighed.  
  
Percy glowered at them, and then turned back to the four.  
  
"Oh, look," squealed Pavarti all of a sudden. "It's Hermione and Neville! How lovely!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH," screamed Ron furiously as he ran away and pounded up the steps to his dorm room.  
  
"What's wrong with HIM?" asked Percy, now looking very worried. "Ron isn't in one of his little moods, now, is he?"  
  
"He's just got a stomach ache," Harry fibbed, shrugging.  
  
Percy nodded, as the other Gryffindors was around him to get to their dorms. "I can understand that if he ate too much of the Key Lime pie. It tasted a bit off tonight." Percy paused, and then asked," Are you sure you don't some help?"  
  
They nodded, giving him confused expressions.  
  
Then, he looked around, and leaned forward. "As a Prefect, I am supposed to resolve conflict," he explained in a whisper. "I want to do an exceptional job."  
  
"Oh," said Neville, Harry, and Hermione in a chorus.  
  
"Well, then. Off to bed with you. It's nearly time for lights out."  
  
"Thanks, Percy," Hermione said, as they headed up the stairs. Percy nodded seriously, and left the dorm to make his rounds.  
  
Hermione gestured to the right. "I've got to go. Now, if Ron continues to act like a lunatic, you can all come and sleep on the floor of our room so you won't be killed. I hope he's normal in the morning."  
  
"What was wrong with him?" whispered Neville, still shaking.  
  
Hermione looked irritated as she swatted a strand of hair off her face. " You know he gets," she voiced quietly. "He wanted the attention."  
  
"You think so?" Harry questioned. "I'm not sure about that. Perhaps tomorrow, we can crack the mystery of Ron!"  
  
"Don't waste your time," said Hermione. "Good night."  
  
"G'night," Neville murmured, looking at her disappearing form wistfully.  
  
She walked down the hall and out of sight.  
  
"So, Neville! You got kissed by Hermione!" Harry cheered, clapping.  
  
Neville became scarlet. "Uh huh."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
A little smile crossed Neville's lips. "Really, really wicked."  
  
They walked into their dorm room laughing. Dean and Seamus practically pounced upon them. 


	5. Problems

CHAPTER FIVE- PROBLEMS  
  
"Ron must be really ill!" exclaimed Seamus, throwing his arms about wildly, as Harry and Neville stood blinking at him. "'E's gone to bed and 'e won't speak to us. And that's very bad for Ron!"  
  
"Aw, hogwash," Harry declared, approaching Ron's bed. The canopy had been drawn, so there was no way to look in.  
  
"Oy, Ron! It's Harry!" He pulled the velvet canopy open (even though Dean and Seamus shouted 'NOOOO'), revealing a lump of blankets.  
  
Harry poked at the lump, which groaned, thrashed about, and yelled," Leave me alone!"  
  
"We only want to talk to you!"  
  
"But I don't want to talk to YOU! Just get away from me, okay, Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Please don't be mad at Neville. You've no reason."  
  
The heap did not reply.  
  
"Fine, Ron! Have it your own bloody way!" Harry jerked the canopy back into place.  
  
"Well, at least he spoke to you," Dean said, shrugging. "But it seems like more than a stomach ache is bothering him."  
  
"HA!" shouted the voice behind the canopy. "Stomach ache! That's real original! What a crock!"  
  
"I thought it fit your character," Harry responded sharply.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP."  
  
Neville began to cry. He had a very low tolerance for confrontations.  
  
Suddenly, Ron ripped open the canopy and jumped out in his worn, tight, paisley pajamas.  
  
"'Ello, Ron!" Seamus cried out. "How are ye?"  
  
"Mind your own business," instructed Ron. "You too, Dean."  
  
Harry tried to sound as fierce as Ron as he said," Don't blame it on them. I've asked you loads of times: Now WHAT is your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem."  
  
"Then, why have you gone in and out sanity all day?" questioned Harry. "Why did you scream in the hall? Why did you run toward Neville like a banshee on call back in commons when Hermione said she kissed him?"  
  
Ron's face reddened even more, if that was possible. "Hermione DID NOT kiss Neville. NEVILLE kissed HERMIONE." His angry eyes flickered over to Neville. "How dare you act so innocent and then go around making out with people!"  
  
"Hold on," Dean interrupted with a look of bewilderment upon his dark face. "Neville was smooching with Hermione Granger?"  
  
Seamus looked mortified. "Neville Longbottom? Hermione Granger?" He shook his head and looked as though he might start to hyperventilate.  
  
"Go ahead, Neville. Tell us what really happened. And Ron: You'd better listen," shot Harry.  
  
"Keep your trousers on, I will."  
  
Neville, whose tears had subsided into quick gasps, looked around at his dorm mates: Harry, with his understanding smile; Seamus with his wild, spiky hair; Dean, still confused; and Ron, wearing a glare.  
  
"I- I-" stammered Neville. "I asked her to kiss me, so she did."  
  
"Ohhhhh," nodded Seamus and Dean, finally understanding how Neville had managed to get kissed before they had.  
  
"Does she like you?" Ron inquired. "As in, boyfriend, I mean?"  
  
"No, probably not," replied Neville, and then looked cheerful. "But she's so nice!"  
  
Harry had been studying Ron's reactions for the entire day. He spoke slowly:  
  
"Ron. I know you fancy Hermione. So just admit it, please."  
  
Seamus sniggered and elbowed Dean. Neville stared.  
  
Ron looked at the four faces and sighed. "I don't really want to discuss it."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It isn't that complicated, mate! When you're ready, just talk to me, okay?" With that, Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. The others followed his example. 


	6. Feelings

CHAPTER SIX- FEELINGS  
  
Harry was sleeping very peacefully, up until the time when he felt hot air blowing in his eyes. He groaned, looking around him, wondering what had caused him to awake.  
  
He gave a short yelp when he notice a face peering at him. He sat up quickly, as the face stopped breathing on him and said loudly," Harry! Wake up!"  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed, startled.  
  
"Harry! It's Ron. Ron Weasley. Wakie, wakie!"  
  
Harry muttered," I'm awake." He glanced at his glow-in-the-dark watch. It was approximately three sixteen in the AM.  
  
"Go away, Ron." Harry grumbled, sinking back into his blankets. "Go home."  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders, and shook him rather violently, saying ," GET OUT OF BED! You told me that when I felt like talking, I could. Well, I feel like it!"  
  
"KEEP IT DOWN!" screamed Seamus' voice from across the room, as a pink sock came careening over and landed on the floor harmlessly, defeating the purpose of its mission.  
  
"Sorry," Harry told Seamus, as Ron kept shaking him. "Stop it," Harry declared, shoving Ron. " I'm awake. Good God, am I awake! It's three in the morning, Ron. Don't you think you could wait an other hour, at least?" Seeing the look on his best friend's face, Harry sighed. "All right. Fine. Just give me a moment to get my glasses, unless you'd like to break them as you've just broken my shoulder bones." He fumbled around his bed side table, seized his eye glasses, and got out of bed with a reproachful yawn.  
  
"To the common room!" he said grandly, as though it were a march. So, they marched.  
  
When they reached the peaceful room, Ron lit a fire in the fireplace with his trusty wand. They sat down in two of the comfy chairs that faced each other.  
  
"So, what is it that you'd like to say?" Harry inquired, yawning loudly and stretching his arms above his head.  
  
"Well, I've been awake all night, thinking." Ron stopped talking.  
  
Harry clapped. "Brilliant. Wow. Nice." He quit smiling and said dryly," Now can you tell me what you really want to say?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Blimey," Ron rolled his dark eyes in hesitation. "I like Hermione."  
  
"Ha!" Harry yelled, jumping up, and doing something of a victory dance in his striped jammies. "Ha, ha, ha! I knew it! I've always known, you stupid git!"  
  
"Stop bragging," Ron snapped, but he looked a bit pleased.  
  
"Sorry there," Harry apologised, sitting down once more. "I knew that was why you were acting off- colour. Why didn't you just admit it? I mean, slaughtering Nev won't make Hermione like you."  
  
Ron shrugged," I don't know why I couldn't say it. I guess I didn't know how. I should though," he remarked quickly. "I've seen the others with their girlfriends- and boyfriends, remember, Charlie's gay- all the time. There used to be mass quantities of people at my house, even besides my family. When Bill lived at home, there were witches basically camping out in my yard all summer! No one ever comes over for me!" he declared.  
  
Harry laughed at him. "Of course not. You just turned fourteen."  
  
Ron reddened. "It doesn't matter, Harry! It's tough when you have siblings that do everything right before you! I feel like the biggest wally, and sometimes I just can't stand it!"  
  
"Ron, calm down and just tell you that you fancy her!"Harry declared, grinning.  
  
Ron shrugged sheepishly. "How should I go about it, though?" 


	7. Speech

CHAPTER SEVEN- SPEECH  
  
Hermione tip-toed away from the girls' dorm quietly. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, and she wanted to read in the common room. When she approached the landing, she heard voices:  
  
"Go about what?"  
  
"Hermione, you imbecile!"  
  
Her ears pricked. She looked carefully over the balcony and saw the backs of Harry and Ron's heads as they sat by the fire. Even though Hermione knew it was not right to eavesdrop, she had a feeling that she should stick around and listen.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry said. "But try not to act insane anymore when you're near her. She thinks you're a nutter."  
  
"She said that?" asked Ron, with a tone of hurt in his voice. "Maybe I should just let her be..."  
  
"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't hide it anymore. You said you were tired of being Ron Weasley, but Hermione doesn't even know how you really feel! All she saw was you running around, screaming at Neville, and trust me: It wasn't too impressive."  
  
Hermione listened eagerly, only a little aware of what they were discussing.  
  
"But what do I say?" asked Ron. " 'I'm sorry I'm a madman but I really fancy you'?"  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. She was bewildered. Ron had just said that he fancied her, OUT LOUD!  
  
"That could work," responded Harry. "But I think you can do much better. Of course, I'm no help at all in this area. Every time I think even THINK about talking to Cho, I feel like I've jumped into a bucket of ice water. So-eh.. Think about your brother, Bill. What do you think he would say to girls he likes?"  
  
Ron looked miserable. "What Bill would say won't help my situation in the least! Think of him. He's cool! Now look at me. I'm a stupid third year git who can't even tell one of his best friends that he fancies her!" Ron punched a pillow with such vim and vigor that it could have been mistaken for Malfoy's face.  
  
"Everything nice and special will lose its charm after it came out of my mouth!" Ron told Harry tragically.  
  
Hermione felt awful as she watched, biting her lip.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Stop it! Snap out of it! That was the stupidest thing for me to say. Who cares what Gilderoy Lockhart would say, even? What will Ron Weasley say?"  
  
Ron sniffed loudly. "I derno..."  
  
"Oh, come on! You've got to be thinking of something specific!"  
  
"I was kind of working on a speech all night... Kind of," Ron admitted quickly.  
  
Harry sighed. "Why didn't you say so? Wait, don't answer that. Just tell me what you'll say."  
  
"It isn't very good, but here you go." Ron drew a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began, imagining Hermione before him.  
  
"Hermione: Every day, since you told McGonnagal a fib about the Mountain Troll to save Harry and I, I've really fancied you. I thought I could be the first person in the world to tell you that I liked you, so when Neville got your attention today, I was angry. But I shouldn't have been. I mean, I should have felt angry, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you and Neville... And the rest of the school, besides Malfoy, but-" Harry grinned- " I just want you to know I've more than just a crush on you. I think you're smart and all that, but everyone does. What I like about you best is you're very nice and helpful, and pretty good- looking as well. So, just letting you know. Good bye." He even waved to the air.  
  
Hermione felt like giggling with glee. Harry stared at Ron, unblinking.  
  
"I sounded like a dumb git, didn't I?"  
  
"No." Harry shook his head. "It was quite nice, as a matter of fact."  
  
Ron sighed openly. "Well, I don't like it in the least. It's too.. Something."  
  
"It's too Ron!" Harry shouted, banging his arm rest. "It's yours! All yours! Have a little faith in yourself!"  
  
"The only problem is, I don't think I can tell her," Ron winced, turning pink.  
  
Harry burst out laughing. "Oh grand," he declared sarcastically. "You think of this brilliant speech, and now, you can't even tell her?"  
  
"She'll think I'm a twit, Harry," Ron snapped, biting his lip and trying hard not to chortle.  
  
Harry rolled his emerald eyes to the ceiling. "She was nice to Neville wasn't she? She gave NEVILLE a kiss! Who knows what she'll give you if you tell her that good speech!"  
  
The boys broke up laughing, as Hermione blushed in indignant pleasure.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Ron said uncertainly, pulling at the elastic on his pajama pants. He thought about it for a few minutes.  
  
Then, he stood up. " I WILL! I'll tell her tomorrow!"  
  
"There's a plan," Harry agreed, and promptly fell asleep in the arm chair.  
  
Hermione, filled with happiness and excitement, walked back to the dorm room. Even though she had heard Ron's speech, she couldn't wait until tomorrow, when he'd tell her to her face. 


	8. My Girl

**Chapter Eight- Endings**

Everyone in Ron's dormitory awoke the next morning to Neville's shout of, "SUNSHINE!" The curtain was removed from the window, and bright sun fell into the room.

Dean rolled over, groaning. Ron sat up, stretching. Seamus cursed Neville under his breath and fell to sleep again. Harry was still in the commons.

Ron strolled to the window, and sat next to Neville.

"It's a beautiful day, in'it?" Neville asked, scratching the foot of his teddy bear footie pajamas, not bothering to look away from the brilliance of the light.

"Yes, it is," Ron nodded.

Neville jumped. "Ron!" he squeaked. He backed up.

"Oy, don't be like that, mate," Ron declared. "I want to talk to you!"

"Y-you do?" Neville inquired, his lip twitching nervously.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I took out my anger on you, and that was very wrong of me. I was mad because, you see-" Ron lowered his voice to a whisper- " I like Hermione as well."

"Ohhh," Neville nodded, understanding what had occurred. "I apologise, too, Ron! I didn't know..I should have, though! Gosh.. I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry," Ron mumbled, shrugging. "I just want to know if it would be all right with you if I.. Approached her about the whole thing. Told her how I'm feeling, y'know?"

Neville nodded rapidly, resembling a little, eager kid. "Sure, it would be all right. I mean, it isn't like she's my girlfriend or anything, though I'd really like her to be." He fell silent. "But, yes, I believe you should go talk to her. I want her to be happy, and I reckon that she fancies you."

"You're lying."

"Nope."

Ron slugged Neville in the shoulder playfully, and walked off to dress.

Neville grinned after him, rubbing the throbbing spot on his arm.

After they were dressed, Ron and Neville headed out into the common room, where they were greeted by the girls.

Hermione didn't notice them, as she was peering down at Harry, who had tumbled off of the chair and was now curled up on the floor in a sad heap. His ebony bangs were flattened behind his glasses frames.

"Harry," she was saying urgently. "Wake up!"

Pavarti and Lavender were giggling.

"Look at his hair," Pavarti whispered loudly. They shrieked with laughter and ran out.

Harry sat up. "Huh? Oh. Is it time to go to school?" He ran his fingers through his hair, making it look even worse, and stood up.

"It's Saturday, wally," Ron smiled, as he and Neville drew closer.

"Oh. Right." Harry yawned and cracked his neck, while everyone stared at him patiently.

Hermione stole a glance at Ron. "Better?" she asked, trying to still sound annoyed.

"Completely," Ron nodded, and then turned away, pretending to be interested in asking Neville what he had dreamed about.

"You know, I think I'd better get dressed." Harry headed off to the dormitory.

"Take a bath, too, mate!" Ron yelled after him.

He, Neville, and Hermione walked out of the dorm and followed the staircases down to the main hallway.

Hermione and Ron were avoiding each other for their separate reasons: Ron felt embarrassed because of the night before, and Hermione didn't want Ron to know she'd heard him and had since forgiven him. Neville felt nervous, so he stood between the two of them and continued to talk about his dream. It was about various topics, including giant potatoes (that Seamus had sent from Ireland) chasing Neville, Gran and someone who resembled Professor Lupin through the Forbidden Forest. Ron and Hermione didn't really get it, but they managed to smile, nod, and gasp in the correct places.

Then, they were interrupted by a familiar voice belonging to none other than Draconus Lucifer Malfoy.

"Oooh, look! It's Hermione Longbottom!" Malfoy shouted, striding toward them with the ever hideous Crabbe and Goyle.

Determined to be the center of attention once more, Draco dropped to his knees and sang to the tune of a Motown Muggle song he had once heard by accident. " I guess, you say. What can make me feel this way?" He pointed at Hermione. " Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood. Talking 'bout Mudblood.. Granger!"

Some Slytherins laughed, though they were very confused. Ron clenched his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

"Don't pay him any attention, Ron," Hermione whispered, as they made a turn to go into the Great Hall. Malfoy hopped up and ran in front of them.

"Kiss me, Granger! Kiss me! I'm Neville... Ohhhh... Snog me," Malfoy taunted, pale lips pursed, tongue running across them sexually.

Hermione walked up to Malfoy. Everyone stopped giggling and talking, and watched them, wide-eyed.

She put her face close to Draco's, who stopped making kissy faces and stared at her open-mouthed, not really knowing what to do. Ron and Neville looked horrified.

Hermione put her hands around his shoulders, and then-

"Go play with yourself, you stupid, awful, buggering CREEP!" She yelled, shoving him backward.

The crowd screamed. It was a great mixture of cheering and booing.

Malfoy looked startled for all of two moments, before smirking calmly and making a big deal of brushing off his shirt.

"Excellent, excellent!" Ron yelled, clapping. Neville, too was amazed.

Percy Weasley bustled through the crowd, looking quite annoyed. "I really hate that I have to break up your little tea party, but you must stop this madness immediately."

"Granger told me to- well, she said something nasty to me," whined the simpering Malfoy.

With a roll of his eyes, Percy snapped," Like I believe that for a second! Go to breakfast, Malfoy, before I tell Professor Snape that you're making up lies."

Malfoy threw back his head dramatically, and stalked toward the Great Hall entrance, his admirers following close behind him. Fred and George followed as well, doing very accurate Malfoy impersonations.

"And that goes for you, too, Ron," Percy told him crisply. "Hermione, Neville. All of you to breakfast. And go easy, Ron. We don't want you sick like you were last night."

"Oh, Percy, like you know anything," Ron declared, grinning at Hermione, and leading the way into the Great Hall.

**IN THE COMMONS**

This day had gone fairly well, compared to the day before it. After what Hermione had done to Malfoy, no one had taunted she and Neville, besides Pansy Parkinson, who was not counted. When Harry heard of the happenings at breakfast, he laughed for three whole minutes, and wished he'd been there.

They were still discussing it that night in the commons, describing the series of events to people who were not fortunate enough to have been there.

" I didn't mean to say it, really," Hermione told them all quickly. "It just sort of slipped out. I've got a mind to apologise to Malfoy tomorrow, and-"

"You'd better not!" Angelina Johnson declared. "That was very bold of you. Besides, he deserved it. What a little pervert!" She punched a fist into her other hand.

Fred snickered. "He probably was glad you actually gave him permission to do it, that way he wouldn't feel so-"

"ALL RIGHT," snapped Percy. "That is QUITE enough. To bed, all of you. Right now!"

"Aw, Perce! Keep your trousers on!" George sighed.

"Yes, dear brother. Don't be like Malfoy!" Fred put in, and they ran off, cackling. It was good timing too, because Percy went sweeping after them, shaking his finger, his glasses slipping down his pointed nose.

The common room exploded with laughter, even though the younger kids had no idea what everyone was on about.

Not wanting to be attacked by Percy, the people filed up the stairs to bed.

"I feel bad that Malfoy was telling the truth about me, but Percy didn't believe him. That means that in a way, I lied to Percy," Hermione put in desperately, determined to be wrong.

Ron laughed. "He heard the story, though. I saw him try to hide a grin. Honestly, I think he's fine with it." Harry guffawed shortly, and gave Ron a look with hidden meaning, before turning to go up the stairs.

Hermione turned around very s-l-o-w-l-y, as though she was about to go up to her dorm room, when in reality, she was waiting for Ron to make his move.

"Uh. Ahem." Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Uhm, listen, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Ron swallowed. "I've got to speak to you about something."

She looked at Ron expectantly.

He cleared his throat once again. "Look: I.. I'm." He paused, and then began again. "I'm..I'd like- I want..." He was beginning to feel queasy.

He closed his eyes for a moment. An image of popular and dashing Bill came through his mind. Then, Charlie, with his shocking eyes of golden green, nice square jaw and many boyfriends. A vision of Percy walking hand in hand with Penelope Clearwater filled Ron's mind- so perfect, and serene. But who was Ron?

Where was the charm and bravery of Ronald Weasley?

His ears turned pink. "It's nothing," he mutters, and shuffled away quickly. Hermione heard him mutter 'What a prat'. She felt something inside of her snap, and felt like she was falling.

"Wait!" she called. "WAIT!"

He turned around slowly. "What is it?"

Hermione walked toward him. "Ron," she said. "I might as well be honest now. Last night, I was restless. I couldn't sleep. I walked through the hallway, and was about to go into the common room, but then I heard you and Harry."

"What?" Ron demanded, even more embarrassed. "You didn't listen to us, did you?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, Ron. I'm sorry-I-"

"Great," he snapped. "This is wonderful." He felt like disappearing. 'Or even better', he thought dryly, 'You- Know- Who could just finish me off.'

"Don't be angry," she said quickly. "I thought your speech was lovely, actually! I just wish you could have told it to my face."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have counted on it," Ron snarled, feeling abashed.

Hermione snorted. "Stop it! I want you to quit being angry for a change. I stopped you to let you know that I like you as well, but seeing as you're so moody, I'm thinking maybe I'd like to take it back." She smiled at him.

He looked astonished. "You say you- what?"

"I like you, too. Only I've fancied you since I met you on the train. I liked the dirt on your nose. I thought it was kind of stylish," Hermione told him with the straightest face she could muster.

"You're making fun, mate. I don't think you mean it," Ron declared, going red.

Hermione laughed. "How couldn't I like you? When you defended me, and ended up belching slugs, I knew I'd found a boy whose heart was in the right place," she told him honestly. "And what about being knocked out by the white queen in the chess game? You were willing to be brave enough to let her take you, and if you hadn't been there, how could Harry and I have survived? We're not exactly champions in the world of wizard chess."

Ron grinned. "Yes, but-"

"Has Bill ever done that?" Hermione prodded.

"No, but, Hermione- thanks," Ron told her, a relaxed smile forming upon his face. He felt much better, even though he had just been reminded of some of the most humiliating moments of his life. "Hermione," he began again. "I'm sorry, but I'm such a coward! Bill is so good with the witches! Even Percy!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but have I ever wanted to kiss any of them?" Hermione inquired slyly.

Ron looked confused. "I derno.. Have you?"

"Oh, Ron!" she chortled, and with that, she kissed him on the lips.

At first, Ron just stood there, stunned. But then, he kissed her back, too. She placed her arms around his neck.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" bellowed a voice from the landing.

They pulled apart quickly, and looked. There stood Percy, looking down at them in astonishment, his bright red hair untidy.

"WAIT TILL I TELL MUM ABOUT THIS!" he went on. "She'll be in shock! Now, get to bed quick, before I have to give you both detention. Really, Hermione!"

"Sorry Percy," Hermione blurted out. "I was giving him an example!"

"I learned a lot from it, too!" supplied Ron, with a very goofy smile upon his face.

Percy made an appalled expression. "I don't even want to HEAR that, you foolish little twit! To your dorm rooms. AT ONCE!"

They rushed up the staircase.

Hermione waved, and turned to leave.

"Wait a moment!" Ron exclaimed. "Did that kiss mean anything? Like, do you want to be more than just friends?"

"Maybe," Hermione replied mysteriously, a tiny smile on her lips. She knew that she definitely did, and that she'd be happy with him always, even if they went their separate ways. But she wasn't thinking about that. As long as he was interested, she wanted to work on her flirting techniques. Maybe Pavarti and Lavender could help. She'd never asked them for anything before...

Ron stared after her happily, as though she shed a golden light. 'Don't blow this chance,' he told himself. He wanted Hermione to fancy him forever, and he truly didn't want any other guys messing up his chance. If only he could stay cool, he knew that he could be the best boyfriend Hermione would ever have. Maybe more..? A guy can dream, eh?

"Come on, lover boy," Percy sighed, dragging Ron out by his ear. "You're only fourteen years old, Ron. I suggest you keep on thinking about your studies, and not get off track."

"When have I ever thought about my studies, anyway?" Ron wanted to know, and Percy held his ear harder. "Ouch!"

Percy let go.

"What I mean is, Ron, don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Percy advised him.

"Don't worry," Ron replied. "It's not like we're going out. We just like each other. And she's one of my best mates. I'm not going to mess things up," he said determinedly.

Looking reassured, Percy left Ron at his dormitory. "Well, I never thought I'd see that."

"Neither did I!" Ron put in," but I'm bloody glad that I did!"


End file.
